Laguna de amargura
by AnilecRose
Summary: Raditz, describirlo es algo difícil, él era una criatura solitaria que carecía de emociones… o al menos eso creíamos. Ahora, en el Infierno, él había llegado a un punto en su existencia donde todo se derrumbaba, donde todo lo presionaba, donde todo lo ahogaba. (Fic del concurso Gazo Fanfiction de la página de Facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball")


**N.A.:** **Nunca en mi vida hice algo así, Dios mío… necesito un respiro… Gracias a mi querida Orejas Rojas, compañera mía desde que me uní a este mundo del fandom ¿? Te hamo, maldita, para la próxima que nos salga Vegeta o Trunks, amén.**

* * *

 _One-shot para el concurso Gazo Fanficition de la página de facebook "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"_

 _Reto elaborado por AnilecRose y Orejas Rojas._

* * *

 **Laguna de amargura.**

Las puertas de roca se abrieron en par para darle paso a un mundo infernal, un sitio donde pasaría el resto de la eternidad como condena tras sus actos. Los ogros le dieron un atroz empujón para que ingresase de una vez, él no tenía ganas de caminar pero provocar a los guardias de alto rango no sería nada confortable, optó por seguirles el paso lentamente.

Las cadenas chocaban entre sí creando una sinfonía aguda y desagradable para su sensible audición, las lanzas danzaban verticalmente en las manos de los ogros al vaivén del andar hasta que todos se detuvieron frente a una gran edificación rocosa. El prisionero levantó la vista intentando localizar el límite de aquella construcción pero, lastimosamente, éste iba más allá de un cielo visible.

-Aquí quedarásorgro- indicó un chaparrón ogrillo, él sólo le dedico una mirada indiferente -Pisogro 63, secciónogro B, habitaciógro tres.

Además de la voz chillona del chiquitín, escuchar cada maldito segundo la palabra _ogro_ le daba ganas de descuartizar a cualquiera que se cruzara en su camino.

En silencio lo condujeron hasta el lugar donde pertenecía, luego de cruzar una infinidad de escaleras en caracol lograron llegar a su celda, una muy destrozada y repugnante. Se notaba fácilmente que alguien ya había estado conviviendo allí antes, quizás hacía unos pocos segundos, ya que desde su lugar alcanzada a percibir el hedor a mugre de monstruo.

Los fornidos guardias ordenaron que ingresase a aquel lugar para que después pudiesen extraerle las esposas, obviamente acató, no tenía el caso hacerse del rebelde en ese momento. La presión en sus muñecas desapareció luego de un pequeño chasquido y antes de que pudiese reaccionar ante aquello las rejas se cerraron frente a sus narices, con los ogros fuera de su cuarto.

-Si te comportas podrás ser libre en diez díogros- indicó uno de ellos, un gigantón verdoso.

-Libre…- repitió en un murmuro antes de contemplar sus muñecas que quedaron casi a carne viva, esto no hubiera pasado si no hubiera hecho aquel berrinche frente a Enma Daio. Frunció el ceño con molestia, esas malditas lesiones ardían irónicamente como el mismo Infierno.

-Así son las leyes del aquíogro- agregó el otro, uno azulado y enclenque, luego de realizar un gesto de malestar al fijarse en las heridas del condenado -Tendrás libertad pero aún así no podrás huir del Infiernogro.

Eso era suficiente para él, diez días era menos que nada, esto sería como dormir una pequeña siesta en su nave espacial.

-Utiliza ese tiempogro para reflexionar.

Seguido de ese comentario ambos ogros se retiraron a rastras fuera de su vista. Se alejó de las rejas y se encaminó hasta el fondo de la celda, tomó asiento en el suelo con la pared a sus espaldas con intención de descansar la mente unos segundos. Ese pequeño rincón en donde estaba era el único en buen estado, no podía despegar su vista del colchón despedazado, ni quería imaginarse que clase de criatura había habitado estos sectores.

Al paso de las horas los ojos comenzaban a cansársele, todo empezaba a nublarse y el sentido del tiempo comenzaba a perder significado. Acomodó su larga cabellera a un costado del suelo y se recostó sobre ella, como si fuese un cojín peludo. Dio un profundo suspiro intentando calmarse, pues, de alguna forma el frío de las paredes empezaba a intensificarse sobre su cuerpo, creando así una incomodidad momentánea.

Se mantuvo en vigilia por un largo lapso. En distintos instantes imágenes distorsionadas resaltaban en su mente desde lo profundo de su memoria. Recuerdos casi vanos de sus inicios en las misiones, escasas veces en donde su padre lo regañaba por ser un inútil mono, pequeños fragmentos en donde su madre estaba embarazada de su hermano menor.

Podía ver frente de él al príncipe de su raza junto con su compañero de caza. Vegeta y Nappa lo observaban de forma burlona, encarnando sonrisas asquerosas y lanzando frases ofensivas hacia su ser. Un nudo se formó en su estómago seguido de un tremendo escalofrío que asaltó su espalda, presionó los dientes al oír las inentendibles murmuras que lanzaba Vegeta, unas que lo martillaban dentro de la mente.

Las imágenes de aquellos dos saiyajines desaparecieron justo antes de que otra ilusión se presentara frente a sus ojos, el cuerpo translúcido de Bardock resaltaba tras las barras de acero. Ladeó un poco la cabeza para fijarse con mayor facilidad, era algo difícil interpretar aquella situación a la perfección, por otra parte, la idea de enfrentar a su padre había sido una de las últimas cosas que deseaba hacer en ese momento.

-Vaya- soltó en voz baja, junto con una corta carcajada -¿Tú también vienes a criticarme por las idioteces que hice?

El espectro dejó de ser sólo una ilusión para convertirse en un cuerpo de carne y hueso, o al menos eso es lo que dictaban las voces del Infierno. Bardock sólo mantuvo la mirada en él, una tranquila pero a la vez dura, una que en sí no significaba nada, y esa carencia de significado fue lo que impactó directamente contra su dañada alma.

-Qué vergüenza- escupió con desagrado, el saiyajin menor realizó una mueca de disgusto ante tales secas palabras.

-¿Estás decepcionado de mí?- atacó levantándose del suelo, ahora su mente logró centrarse con claridad en el ser que tenía enfrente. Sí, era real, era el verdadero Bardock -Tú también estás muerto- extendió sus brazos, señalándolo de forma descarada -¿O no es cierto?

-Estoy molesto por lo que hiciste- contestó manteniendo su aura ruda y controladora -En sí, estoy decepcionado.

-¡No me jodas!- mofó luego de chocar una de sus manos por los barrotes, el estruendo se hizo eco por todos los rincones de la celda provocando un gesto desaprobado por parte del otro hombre -Tú también mataste a varias personas, Bardock…- el mencionado endureció las facciones, el menor sabía cómo éste detestaba que él lo llamara por su nombre tan irrespetuosamente -Obedecer a Freezer e intentar asesinar a mi hermano no fue nada.

Bardock sólo estiró los labios y se retiró a pasos vacíos, abandonándolo con un escaso resto de desilusión impreso en sus gestos. Él se mantuvo estático, perdiendo la mirada en aquel punto en que su padre se esfumó por completo. Por un segundo lo odió, por su grata indiferencia, por su habilidad de poder conservarse firme ante un entorno así.

Volvió a su lugar, uno que no supo por cuánto tiempo realmente había estado en pleno insomnio, relajó los músculos y, finamente, logró conciliar el sueño por completo.

* * *

El cielo limitado era algo que odiaba ver desde la primera vez que lo habían dejado en plena _libertad_ en el gran Infierno. Detestaba subir la mirada y encontrarse con un techo opaco de color rojizo, era algo desesperante no poder detectar la verdadera lejanía de aquel obstáculo pero de todas formas allí estaba, limitándolo.

Además del cielo anómalo, lo que tanto le intrigaba era el extraño comportamiento de su padre. Esos diez días en donde estuvo en prisión Bardock iba a visitarlo a diario, ninguno de los dos emitían palabra alguna en su encuentro, ambos se mantenían en su lugar, quietos como piedra y con los ojos gélidos fijos en un punto en la pared.

Si Bardock estaba supuestamente decepcionado de él no existía razón lógica de aquellas veces en donde tomaba el valor para ir a visitarlo. Él lo odiaba, eso navegaba entre sus dudas, lo ahogaba lentamente como si poco a poco lo estirara al fondo de una laguna.

Necesitaba resolver aquello, demostrar el error de Bardock, asegurar que él no era una desilusión ni para su familia ni para nadie en todo el maldito universo.

Él era Raditz, de frívolo corazón, saiyajin de raza pura. Nada ni nadie le ponían límites, ni su mismo padre, ni siquiera ese maldito techo disfrazado de cielo. Algún día huiría de ese pútrido lugar para ir a causar estragos en los confines de los mundos, lo necesitaba lo más pronto posible.

No tenía idea cuánto tiempo estuvo sobrevolando los pueblos del oeste del Infierno, la percepción del tiempo era algo bastante complicado en un lugar como este. Aterrizó en un lugar escampado, libre de toda maleza tanto natural como material, lo único que adornaba aquel suelo casi desértico era una gran abertura de un lago de sangre.

Buscó con la mirada en todas partes, estaba solo en cientos de kilómetros a la redonda, algo en lo profundo de su ser le dictaba que aquí era el único lugar en todo este mundo miserable donde realmente existía la paz.

Y un lugar pacífico era perfecto para un alma atormentada.

Se dedicó a esperar con suma tranquilidad, no tenía apuros en nada ya que no trabajaba para nadie como lo hacía antes de morir. Lo último que supo acerca de sus camaradas fue que todos fueron acribillados por su estúpido hermano menor, Ginyu había escapado de alguna manera de sus garras al igual que Vegeta. ¡Ah! También el desgraciado de Freezer, es cierto, acabaron con el pobre y ahora se encontraba en el Infierno como la peor miseria que pudo haber existido. Se cuchicheaba por allí que andaba de pareja con un poderoso ser, aquel mismo que había mandado al otro mundo Kakarotto.

Tomó una piedra del suelo y la arrojó en las aguas rojizas. Sí, Kakarotto estaba muerto otra vez, pero fue directo al paraíso, premiado por ser un hombre ilógicamente poderoso.

Eso no era justo. Kakarotto acabó con la vida de muchos seres, también era un asesino, Bardock también lo era… ¿Por qué sólo él era el que pagaba todo lo malo que hacía? Esos dos idiotas andaban de aquí para allá con exceso de libertad desde que habían llegado al otro mundo.

-Creo que sigues sin comprender lo que sucede, Raditz.

Una voz bastante familiar resonó a sus espaldas, ladeó el rostro para percibir de reojo a aquella pequeña persona que lo observaba desde una corta distancia del suelo. Intentó ignorarla, agarró otra piedra del suelo, una con mayor volumen, y la lanzó lejos de los ojos de los presentes. Lo repitió varias veces, sin cansarse, como si estuviera estampándolo a los rostros de su padre y hermano.

Se dejó caer al suelo, rendido mentalmente, golpeó el suelo con sus puños exigiendo poder marcharse. Las lágrimas se desprendieron de sus ojos oscuros como cuando era un pequeño niño, lo hizo por una sola cosa, para ganar el consuelo que tanto quería. No había lugar más tranquilo y seguro que los brazos de su madre. Gine se acercó hasta él y dejó que recostara su cabeza sobre su regazo.

-Recuerdo que de pequeño sólo podías descansar de esta manera- comentó Gine con voz angelical, un ligero calmante para los miles de pensamientos y emociones que creaban un huracán en su mente -También llorabas cuando no lograbas entender algo.

El gesto de Raditz fue calmándose lentamente, apagándose por cada paso de los dedos de Gine por su larga cabellera. Cerró los ojos, por todos los seres superiores, su madre lo conocía a la perfección. Él, ante ella, era tan transparente como una tenue laguna.

-¿Qué es lo que no puedes comprender?

-Todo- suspiró mostrando un leve ceño fruncido, su tosquedad se notaba en su claro gesto -¿Por qué no puedo ser libre? ¿Por qué no puedo irme de aquí?- se enderezó de repente y encaró a su madre con una forzada mueca de disgusto pero, más bien, parecía preocupación -¿Por qué soy una decepción para Bardock?

Gine lo observó de pies a cabeza, como si estuviera buscando alguna respuesta que resaltaba en alguna parte de su piel. Ella detuvo su recorrido en sus ojos, Raditz juraba que le estaba leyendo la mente como si fuese una extraña hechicera.

La mujer tomó una piedra y la arrojó al lago de sangre, el objeto cayó en picada hasta hundirse en el interior rojizo. Él encarnó una ceja, eso no daba respuesta a nada, era la misma maldita mierda que estaba haciendo hacía unos minutos.

-No te precipites- afirmó finalmente -Tú no eres una decepción para nadie…

-Bardock me lo confirmó hace unos malditos seis años- interrumpió resentido.

-Tu padre no sabe medir las palabras- respondió ella a la defensiva -Sólo fuiste por mal camino, hijo.

-¿Cuál mal camino?- resaltó indignado, Gine borró su gesto tranquilo para poder encarar a su hijo con seguridad -¡Bardock asesinó a ejércitos enteros! ¡¿Y quién mierda sabe que hizo Kakarotto luego de mi muerte?!

-Bardock se sacrificó intentando salvar al planeta Vegeta y tu hermano intentó derrotar a Freezer- fue la respuesta rápida de su madre. Raditz quedó en completo silencio, acallado por tal información otorgada -Ellos… quieren salvar a aquellos que no pueden.

-Oh, salvan a los que no pueden hacerlo por sí mismos…- indicó con sarcasmo, arrugó las cejas e intentó lo más posible aparentar firmeza -¿Entonces por qué no pudieron salvarme a mí?

Aquellas palabras ni él se imaginaba poder pronunciarlas. Esa detractada pregunta rondaba siempre en su mente. ¿Era él digno de salvación? Si su padre y su hermano poseían la facultad de cruzar mundos, proteger personas, ser héroe de alguien… ¿Por qué él no podía serlo? ¿Por qué no lo ayudaban a hacerlo?

Era algo bastante angustiante pensar en la forma que había desperdiciado su existencia en el mundo de los vivos. Vivir en medio de una mentira para ser lacayo de un sádico tirano, ser manipulado para ir a cumplir misiones a tan corta edad, crearse la insólita mentalidad de ir a asesinar a gente de su propia sangre.

¿Podía un ser como él salvarse?

Gine sonrió. Se puso en cuclillas para tomar la única hoja que se desprendía del brote del césped, caminó con lentitud hacia la orilla y arrojó el pasto para que sea arrastrado por las brisas sobre las aguas de sangre.

-Sé pasto, Raditz, no seas piedras.

Esas palabras Raditz no podía comprenderlas aún, tomaría bastante tiempo sanar a un hombre como él para poder alcanzar la salvación que tanto anhelaba. Pero no era imposible, Gine lo sabía, desde un punto cercano a ellos Bardock lo sabía y, al lado de él, Kakarotto lo sabía también.

-¿Por qué no se lo explicas tú?- cuestionó el saiyajin de la Tierra realizando su típica mímica de colocar sus brazos tras la nuca. Bardock esbozó una media sonrisa sin desviar su mirada de su hijo mayor -Me parece que mamá es algo complicada.

Pero esa era la única manera para hacer entender a Raditz lo que sucedía. Él era alguien con esperanza, alguien que se arrepentía de lo que llegó a hacer pero no encontraba la manera correcta de expresarse. Ahora su petición estaba cumpliéndose, a pasos lentos pero lo está forjando.

Dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a su hijo menor, para encaminarse lejos de allí. Kakarotto lo llamó confundido, otro chiquillo que necesitaba explicaciones para todo. Pero todo era demasiado simple. Raditz era una diminuta piedra, que poco a poco se sumergía en sus emociones, se ahogaba lentamente en una _laguna de amargura_ …

-Es que yo tenía miedo de ahogarlo.

Raditz necesitaba ayuda para aprender a flotar como una ligera hoja.

* * *

 **N.A.: HIJA DE MIL, NO HAGAN LAS COSAS QUE YO HAGO, LO DIGO POR SU BIEN.**

 **Teníamos todo planeado, un hermoso AU de piratas súper asdfghjklñ… Pero noh… las responsabilidades nos atacaron a ambas y el tiempo se nos agotó. D:**

 **Viernes, 21:12, hora Paraguaya… se me ocurre la fantástica idea de cambiar TODO EL MALDITO FIC, tiré a la borda la idea del AU para traer un crack pairing…**

 **Sábado, 0:45, hora Paraguasha… ¡No me venía el romance, NECESITABA CAMBIAR LO MÁS PRONTO POSIBLE!**

 **Y nació esta cosa, hermosa… a las 3 de la madrugada.**

 **Ocs… morí literalmente. P** **ero puedo afirmar que fue una experiencia increíble, la adrenalina de escribir a plena madrugada era demasiado para mí xD**

 **PD: La portada lo hice a toda bala, también xD**

 **Nota por parte de Orejas Rojas: Desde un Raditz pirata, a una pareja crack con Zangya. Desde una pareja crack con la Princesa Serpiente, a una historia en el infierno, se nos ocurrieron muchas MUCHAS (DEMASIADAS) ideas, y al final nos encantó la que les presentamos hoy. Debo decir que este fue mi primer (y tal vez único) reto que hago, y me encantó por haber podido trabajar con una gran amiga como lo es Anilec (aunque me haya hecho un cambio de historia cada 2 minutos! :v)**


End file.
